A Friendship Formed
by Skylight369
Summary: A prequel of 'How to train your dragon'. The story of how Raeda, Hiccup and Hicca became friends. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! Going to continue with my update on 'How to train your dragon' but for now I decided to make a prequel to my story. This idea was in my mind for a while, so I decided to try it out. It's the story on how Hiccup and Hicca became friends with Raeda. It also gives an insight to Raedas' character. Hope you guys enjoy. BTW: The books I've listed are made up as far as I know. I just came up with them for this story. Please read and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon.**

"Remember Raeda; you need to get the timings perfect. One miscalculation will give your opponent the advantage to defeat you." A woman said sternly to her eleven year old daughter.

"I got it mom. I won't mess it up next time." The young girl replied seriously.

"And at the next dragon raid you need to be faster. We put you in the fire brigade not only to help the village but also work on your speed. You need cover more ground." A man said.

"Ok dad. I will." Raeda said in the same serious voice.

"Good. That's enough training for today. We have to go attend the meeting at the Great Hall. There's a good chance we might go on another search for the dragons' nest." With that Thaddeus and Helga Henderson left, leaving the eleven year old free to do whatever she wants for the rest of the day.

After seeing her parents leave Raeda gave a deep sigh, breaking from her stiff posture. She has been training in combat with her parents since morning and is relieved to be given a break. She then spotted some flowers nearby. After looking around to check if anyone was there, she sat down, got her sketchbook and charcoal from the pocket of her quiver and started to draw the flowers.

Art is her comfort zone. Drawing helps her tune out the pressures and rigors of training to be the next generation of warriors. Berk is a village that has been raided by dragons for three hundred years. Learning to fight against dragons is a necessity and since her family has been known to be one best for her it's everything. Her parents want her to become one of the best shield maidens on Berk to continue the Henderson family legacy. Raeda on the other hand wants the opposite. She wants to be an artist. Unfortunately, her parents don't approve of this because art is a waste of time. Unbeknownst to them she spends all her free time drawing, painting and making tapestry. She secretly buys sketch books, art books and art kits from Trader Johann to learn all she can of the various forms of art.

As she was drawing, she looked up to see two small birds flying nearby the flowers she was sketching. As an animal lover, she could not help but smile at the birds. 'I wonder what it's like to fly.' She thought.

"Raeda!" a voice broke her from her train of thoughts as she turned around and saw Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut coming towards her. She quickly shut her book and shoved it with her charcoal back to the pocket of her quiver hoping they wouldn't notice. Her parents weren't the only people who thought art was useless. She then took her arrow out of the quiver and adopted a more serious look, similar to the one she had in her parents' presence. Along with her archery and artistic skills, Raeda was good at hiding her feelings. To the rest of the villagers, she was another brave, determined, intimidating Henderson.

"Hey guys." She casually said, twirling her arrow in her hand.

The five kids sat down to join her; unaware of what she was doing prior. "We haven't seen you the whole morning. Been training again?" Astrid asked.

"What else?" Raeda asked in a bored expression.

"Training to reach perfection? Well luckily, there some of us that don't need training. Perfection comes naturally." Snotlout boasted, flexing his muscles causing Astrid and Raeda to roll their eyes.

"Really Snot? Do me a favour and introduce me to these 'lucky' people one day." Raeda replied nonchalantly, making the twins snicker and Fishlegs giggle. Snotlout huffed in annoyance.

The kids then started to discuss their training and battle techniques. Raeda, however, remained quiet. 'Is that all they talk about? I just got out of a long training session with my parents. The last thing I need is to be reminded of it.' Looking at her arrow, she suddenly got an idea.

"Hey guys? I have to go to the forge to get my arrows sharpen. They've gone blunt. I'll see you guys later." She said, getting up.

"I still don't get why you only fight with bows and arrows. Why not use a hammer? You can use it to smash through anything." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, you can't destroy anything with arrows. There's no fun in that." Tuffnut said, agreeing with his sister.

Raeda rolled her eyes again "As _tempting _as that sounds, I prefer to stick to my bows and arrows." She then left the group to go to the forge.

At the forge were two identical kids, the same age as the other kids, who were busy sharpening swords while their mentor was gone to attend the meeting.

"Hello, Gobber? Are you in here?" That voice made the two kids raise their heads up as they saw Raeda entering the forge.

"Uh, hi Raeda. Gobber's not here. He's gone to the meeting. He won't be back for a while." Hicca said.

"Oh, well I needed to get my arrows sharpened. They've gone a bit blunt. Can one of you guys do it?"

This made the twins look at her in surprise "Y-you want us to do it." Hiccup said with uncertainty.

This made Raeda confused "Uh, yeah? Isn't that part of your job here? Why are you guys acting so shocked?"

"Um, well you're kind of the first person besides Gobber who wants us to do this." Hicca answered.

That confused Raeda even more but then she thought about it. Hiccup and Hicca always mean well but they build inventions that always end up in destruction to the village. With that reputation, no one would trust those two to make weapons perfectly.

"Can I see the swords you're sharpening? Both of them." She then asked. Inspecting the swords, she saw that both were sharp to the point with no dents at all. "It's good enough for me. Here." She handed her quiver to Hiccup, who was fast enough to catch. Hesitantly, he and his sister took out an arrow each and started sharpening them. "Didn't you come yesterday to get these arrows sharpen?" Hicca asked out of curiosity.

"That was yesterday. I just went through a rigorous training today. Let me tell you it is just exhausting and difficult." She was then surprised at herself as soon as she said that. She never admitted that to anyone. She just hoped that those two would ignore the comment.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Training? Not our favourite activity at all." Hiccup said sympathising with her.

"Not even close." Hicca added. Their dad had Gobber train them, hoping it might help them be better. No such luck though.

This shocked Raeda even more "Really? No excitement or a thrill feeling you get when you go into combat?" Sure, those two weren't exactly the best but wouldn't they still have the passion to fight like everyone else?

"For us? Please. No matter how hard we try we're never going to get as good as the other warriors. It just frustrating sometimes." Hicca said with her brother nodding in agreement.

Raeda thought about that for a few seconds then spoke in soft voice "I feel the same way." Once again the twins were surprised by what she said.

"You? Not good enough? Raeda, you're one of the best." Hicca said.

"You give Astrid Hofferson quite a competition." Hiccup added.

"I'm a Henderson. I have to live up to my family's standards which are really high."

"Well, it can't be as high as it is for the children of the chief. I'm the older twin by a minute. That means I will be next to lead the village. And so far? The future doesn't look very bright for me. Our dad always gives me a lecture everyday on how a good chief should act. I got them all memorised by heart." Hiccup said, remembering all the one-sided conversations he had with his dad on being a good chief.

"And since I'm his sister, I will be acting chieftess whenever he won't be available. So I'm not really spared from these lectures."

Raeda sympathised with that, remembering all the lectures her parents gave her on being a good shield maiden. "So, if you guys don't talk about training, what do you talk about?" She asked.

The twins exchange a look. They were astounded at the fact that she was even acknowledging their existence, let alone talking to them. Hiccup then answered her question "Well, other things like designs for new inventions which don't turn out well, Trader Johanns' next visit, drawings, weapon making-"

"Hang on, hang on. What was that you said back there? Drawings?" Raeda suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah. We do a bit of drawings. Not much though, we just draw whenever we're free" Hiccup told her.

"What kind of drawings? Still life or your own imagination." Raeda asked suddenly feeling excited.

That confused the twins even more if it was possible "Um, still life. Just places around Berk where it's nice and quiet." Hicca asked, wondering why Raeda was getting excited.

"Seriously? Me too. I draw every chance I get." Raeda told them.

This information caused the twins to stop what they were doing and stare at her. Did they hear her right?

"Really Raeda? No offense or anything, but we have never thought of you as an art lover. You seem too dedicated in fighting all the time." Hicca said, still in shock by the information.

"Yeah, well let's just keep that information to ourselves. Okay?" The twins nodded "By the way, if you guys ever want something new to draw, you should go to the forest. There are millions of art worthy scenery out there." She informed them.

"Well we'll be sure to remember that. Thanks" Hicca said kindly.

Just then, a blonde man hobbled into the forge where the three kids were "Hiccup! Hicca! I'm back! Glad to see you two haven't burnt the forge down again."

"Have a little faith Gobber. We told you we'd be fine." Hiccup replied.

Gobber then noticed the Henderson girl in the forge "Oh, hey there Raeda. Didn't see you there. Anyways you kids should head back. Your father and your parents are going with the other warriors on another search for the nest. They won't be back for two weeks. You should say goodbye to them." He informed the twins and Raeda

"Uh, yeah sure. Are you two done with my arrows?" Raeda asked the twins.

"Right here." Hiccup replied as he and his sister put the arrows back in the quiver.

"Thanks." She then took her quiver and head back home while Hiccup and Hicca started walking back to their home contemplating on what happened.

"That was interesting." Hiccup said

"I know. I think that was the first time in a long while where we had a conversation with someone who didn't scorn us at all." Hicca said "In fact, when was the last time Raeda ever glared at us or insulted us."

Hiccup pondered over his sisters' question "Now that you mentioned it, aside from Gobber and Fishlegs, Raeda has never done either of that before. She even sometimes gives us sympathetic looks whenever our inventions end up failing in front of the whole village."

Later on, after the warriors have left for the search, those who stayed behind went to the Great Hall for dinner. Raeda got her food and went to her usual table. She joined Fishlegs who was already there with his food, reading a book as usual. "Let me guess Fish; the dragon manual again?" Raeda asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um-hmm. I just get enough of this. There is so many things you can learn from this." Fishlegs said, not taking his eyes away from the book.

"Well it's good that you're reading up about this but aren't there other books you read. Like, I don't know a botany book?"

"Nope. Not at all. Not when there's more interesting stuff in the dragon manual." Fishlegs said.

Raeda sighed, and unbeknownst to Fishlegs, closed the pocket of her quiver containing her own botany book, and started eating. They were soon joined by Astrid, Snotlout and the Thorston twins.

"Listen up guys. Next dragon raid I was thinking that we should split in groups of two to cover more ground. We're probably going to have to get two more wheelbarrows made for this." Astrid said as they sat down.

"Brilliant idea Astrid. I say we both pair up." Snotlout said, putting his arm around the blonde girl. Immediately Astrid grabbed his hand and twisted it, causing Snotlout to yelp and fall of the bench.

"I'll be picking the groups, thank you very much Snot." Astrid said strictly.

As Snotlout got up, two people suddenly got his attention "Well, well, well. Look who it is. The useless twins. Any luck lifting a sword yet or are you two still stuck with a dagger?" Snotlout called out to his cousins making sure they heard. Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered while Astrid and Fishlegs acted like they didn't hear it or didn't care. Hiccup and Hicca rolled their eyes as they walked by.

"Nice to see you to, Snotlout" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Always a pleasure." Hicca added with more sarcasm.

As those two left, Raeda turned to Snotlout "What was that for Snotlout. Those two have been working in the forge all day. They didn't mess up anything at all."

"It's Hiccup and Hicca. Do we really need a reason?" Tuffnut asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"Yeah, where's the fun in that." Ruffnut asked, agreeing with her brother.

Raeda didn't say anything. Thinking she agreed with them, the others continued their conversation while Raeda pondered for a bit. The people she was sitting with right now, could she really consider them her friends? They were more like comrades to her. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't really have a true friendship with any of them.

There was Snotlout who she could not stand at all. He was always bragging and boasting about how he was the best warrior out of all of them and at Thawfest she always avoided him for a few days. Whenever he wasn't doing that, he was either taunting the Haddock twins or hitting on Astrid, unable to take the hint that she did not like him at all.

Then there were Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were as bad as Snotlout. The two adrenaline junkie twins were either arguing with each other or out smashing things. Raeda could not get what those two like about pain so much.

Although Fishlegs was bigger than the other kids, he was a complete nerd. He is a nice guy and is always seen with his nose in a book. If it wasn't for his bulky figure, he would have been rejected by everyone just as Hicca and Hiccup were. Raeda didn't hate Fishlegs at all; rather she was a bit disappointed in him. He never made fun of Hiccup and Hicca but he never helped them out either even though he also received a few taunts from Snotlout and the Thorston twins.

Finally there was Astrid. Raeda respected Astrid because the Hofferson girl is the embodiment of a shield maiden. She is smart, strong, fearless and driven. However, she cannot help but feel mad at Astrid because at one point she was friends with Hiccup and Hicca and now she is just standing there watching those two receive sneers and mocks from their peers instead of trying to help them. She even glares at them sometimes. 'What happened to them?' Raeda wonders.

Then Raeda thought about her time at the forge today. She realized that she has confided more to Hicca and Hiccup than she ever has with than anyone else. And those two not only accepted that, they also had mutual feelings.

Without saying anything, she got up and left the table, ignoring the calls her group was giving her. She took her food, bow and quiver and made her way to another table.

"Hi." She said, gaining the attention of the occupants of the table "Mind if I sit here?"

For a moment, Hiccup and Hicca were speechless until Hicca spoke up "Uh, n-no we don't mind at all. You can sit here if you want."

As she sat down, Hicca and Hiccup were suddenly aware of the looks they were receiving from the villagers sitting nearby. "Lots of people staring at us." Hiccup noted.

Raeda didn't seem to care "Let them stare. Maybe they'll have something else to talk about besides combats and trainings and wars."

The three of them were quiet for awhile until Hiccup suddenly asked a question that was on his and his sisters' mind."Um, Raeda? Can I ask you a question? N-not that Hicca and I are not grateful about this at all. In fact, we're the exact opposite. But, how come you're all of a sudden hanging out with us of all people?"

"Yeah, are we really the best company you should be having?" Hicca asked nervously.

Raeda then looked at them and answered "Because it's my choice to hang out with whoever I want." The looks on the twins faces told her she needed to elaborate a bit more so she did "Look guys. I get it. It's hard being different. You're both struggling everyday just to help out the village. The weapons, the designs and the inventions. You're not doing this for yourselves you're doing this for them. You're trying to make yourselves into someone you're not just to prove yourselves to the village. And it gets frustrating for you when it doesn't turn out well because of a miscalculation or something. That doesn't make you outcasts, it just makes you unfortunate. I for one admire your determination."

The twins took a minute to let Raedas' words sink before Hicca spoke up "You make it sound so easy to understand."

"That's because I'm living that way as well. Remember when I told you guys I like drawing?" The twins nodded. Raeda then took her sketchbook out of the quiver and with a deep breath, gave it to the twins to see. When they opened the book, they gasped. It wasn't just drawings of still life. It was a lot more. They can tell that Raeda has quite an imagination and in every drawing she pours her heart out. The still life drawings were completely spot on to every last detail and her freestyle drawings were like magic. They were absolutely amazing.

"Wow, Raeda. You said you like to draw but I didn't think it would be at this level." Hiccup said in awe.

"These are way better than Hiccups' and my artwork combined." Hicca said admiring the drawings.

"What can I say? I got my first charcoal and sketchbook when I was four and I haven't stop drawing ever since." Raeda said. "This is the real me. I want to be an artist when I grow up not a shield maiden. But my parents don't really approve of art. They think it's just a hobby."

"Have they ever seen your work?" Hicca asked.

"No. Not really. In fact you two are the first to see my sketchbook." Raeda admitted "You want to know something else? I'm secretly jealous of you two for being able to work in the forge. I've wanted to do that so that I can learn to craft but I have no time for that at all."

"Wow, that's a first." Hiccup said.

Hicca then thought for a minute and spoke up "You know, I can completely relate to this. Being made to do something when you have the passion to do something else. I'm also in that situation right now." She then brought out her own book from her bench and showed it to Raeda who read the title out loud.

"Healer's Book part 3."

"Um-hmm. It started one day when Hiccup fell ill. I went to the healer's hut to get some medicine for him. As soon as the Healer gave me the medicine, she went to treat another persons' wound. Out of curiosity, I just stayed there. Watching her help that guy got me interested in being a healer. The next time Trader Johann came, I bought about basic healing for starters. After reading that book, I knew from that point that I wanted to be a healer. Only Hiccup and Gobber know about this though. It's kind of hard to show people I'm capable to be a healer when I gave them a reason to think otherwise. But that doesn't stop me from learning. I've been collecting these books ever since. I just hope the next time Trader Johann comes; he brings the book 'Herbal Medicine part 1'."

"You know, I have a botany book with me that show some flowers with medicinal use. Do you want to see it?"

Hiccas' eyes lit up "Yeah, sure. Do you have it right now?"

Raeda took out her botany book and gave it to Hicca "Start from page 10. You can borrow the book if you want. I just finished reading it." As Hicca started reading the book, Raeda turned to Hiccup "What about you, any secret passion or skill?"

"I wished. Can't really have that as future chief of Berk." Hiccup replied, shrugging.

"That doesn't mean you can't keep an open-mind Hiccup. You never know. Maybe one day you'll find something you love to do and excel in that."

They continued their conversations until late at night when almost everyone have left. "Well, I don't know about you two but I think it's time we should head to bed. See you tomorrow?" Raeda asked.

The twins nodded, quite happy with the turn of events today.

"Well, I was not expecting this to happen today." Hiccup said to his sister once they made it back home.

"I know. Who would've thought that Raeda Henderson would want to be friends with _us_?" Hicca said.

"Who would've thought we'd have quite a bit in common with her?"

"Question is, how long will this camaraderie last?" Hicca asked, remembering their once friendship with Astrid.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
